Coup d'etat
by Amekawa
Summary: Kudeta yang direncanakan Itachi yang mengharapkan kematian Nanadaime Hokage justru menjadi bumerang yang menyeret Klannya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui rencana kudeta itu sendiri maaf yah newbie dalam membuat cerita


Bunyi sirine polisi dan pemadam kebakaran memenuhi suasana Konohagakure. Kali ini mereka memperoleh musibah pengebomam yang berhasil menghalulutakkan kantor hokage. Tapi sebenarnya yang sangetlah mengejutkan bahwa ternyata bom itu ternyata dipasang diam-diam dibawah meja kerja hokage. Para pembaca pastinya sudah tahu siapa _hot_ targetnya kan? Nanandaime hokage langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit umum konoha dan akhirnya harus digips kaki dan tangannya akibat tertimpa reruntuhan gedung kantornya. Penduduk Konohagakure terkejut bagaimana mungkin penjagaan kantor yang harusnya ketat justru lengah dan kini berakhir sukses mengubah suasana menjadi medan perang.

Nara Shikamaru harus mengambil posisi Naruto sebagai penjabat hokage dan langsung melakukan rapat dadakan dengan musyawarah terkait keadaan yang semakin balau kacau akibat serbuan suatu kelompok tak dikenal.

"kami mohon anda keluarkan maklumat keadaan darurat. Ini agar menghindari pertumpahan darah dengan begitu bantuan dari MABES akan langsung ditanggapi panglima Angkatan bersenjata Shikamaru- _sama_ " ucap para peserta forum dengan nada memohon.

Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan SK tentang keadaan darurat yang kemudian diajukan kepada presiden dan panglima. "maka karena keadaan demikian saya perintahkan semua aktifitas diwilayah Konohagakure harus dihentikan agar mencegah jatuhnya korban dari pihak sipil" Shikamaru menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruang pers.

Keesokan harinya bantuan pasukan dari Sunagakure dan MABES angkatan darat akhirnya membantu pengamanan seluruh Konohagakure dan berhasil mengamankan terduga makar yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang rupanya yang merencanakan aksi pengeboman tersebut. Dan harus ditahan dimarkas kepolisan wilayah Konohagakure.

2 minggu kemudian dalam keterangan pers mengenai makar tersebut rupanya pengeboman tersebut hanyalah langkah awal agar bila berhasil nantinya akan melakukan hal yang lebih berani lagi yaitu menggulingkan kedudukan presiden yang saat ini menjabat Raja Fajar Nasution.

"dengan demikian bahwa saudara Uchiha Itachi dikenai delik kejahatan keamanan negara dengan cara meniadakan kemampuan saudara Uzumaki Naruto untuk memerintah sebagai hokage dan merusak fasilitas negara dalam hal ini meledakkan kantor hokage." Jelas kepala kepolisian wilayah Konohagakure

Dirumah sakit Hashirama semua daerah langsung dijaga ketat terutama di pavilium khusus VVIP. Hal ini wajar karena figur naruto sebagai hokage pertama yang berani mengubah tradisi shinobi dengan cara membuka diri terhadap sejumlah negara jiran seperti kawasan ASEAN dan Rusia. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan penolakan kepemimpinannya oleh pihak klan Uchiha yang konservatif berpendapat bahwa kebijakan tersebut justru hanya menggerus tradisi penduduk Konoha walaupun pihak Konoha yang diwakili langsung Naruto dan pihak Uchiha yang diwakili Sasuke telah melakukan kesepakatan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertikai mengenai argumen tradisi Konoha. Dan berusaha menjaga perdamaian antar klan.

Sementara itu dikantor kepresidenan Federasi Temasek seseorang yang menatap serius _breaking news_ mengenai pemberontakan yang nyaris saja menimbulkan perpecahan hingga konsentrasinya buyar karena suara ketukan pintu.

"masuklah"presiden mempersilahkan seorang Kanselir memasuki ruang kerja

Seorang penjabat militer beserta ajudannya menunduk hormat lalu memasuki ruang kepresidenan

"ini adalah indikasi-indikasi bahwa memang selama ini klan Uchiha yang selalu berbuat kekacauan terhadap negara kita tuan presiden" Kanselir menunjukkan beberapa bukti seperti dokumen, rekaman pembicaraan, foto-foto yang berasal dari Pusat Intelijen Pasifik.

Sang presiden hanya menatap sejumlah sampel bukti kejahatan sambil mendengar pemaparan dari agen intelijen. Kanselir pun memberi saran agar mengusir atau mengisolasi seluruh klan Uchiha tidak peduli dari pihak patrilineal maupun matrilinial demi stabilitas negara. Mendengar hal itu presiden hanya tersenyum saja seraya bercakap

"memangnya saya orang paranoid gitu kayak Hitler, sejahat apapun orang bukankah masih hati memohon maafkan?"

Ta-tapi Tuan presiden mereka memang terbukti melakukan kekacauan negara ini bahkan mereka berusaha meng-"

"saya tahu kok. Tuhan saja masih ada hati untuk menerima maaf walau seluas samudera masa kita cipataannya malah susah meminta maaf" presiden dengan tenang memotong percakapan Kanselir

Kanselir yang berfungsi mengatur bagian keamanan,pertahanan negara hanya diam saja mendengar omongan purnawirawan.

"sekarang begini, besok saya mau mengadakan perundingan antara perwakilan klan Senju-Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Oh hampir saya lupa, saya mau anda persiapkan tempatnya di Konoha sekalian saya mau menjenguk hokage muda itu."

"baiklah tuan presiden, saya bersedia"

Wakil presiden memberi hormat dan dibalas oleh presiden kemudian meninggalkan ruang presiden meninggalkan presiden yang sedang menengok pemandangan matahari tenggelam dengan

"namanya naruto yah. Sayang sekali padahal dia memiliki inovasi yang menarik"


End file.
